The high concentration of Information Technology (IT) devices in data centers typically require expensive physical space and overhead in powering, configuring, tracking, clustering, monitoring and managing IT device states. Additionally, different IT devices, such as those provided by various vendors, may have different communication interfaces, network protocols, user interfaces and application programming interfaces (APIs), which increase the difficulty of communicating with the IT devices.